


The After Math

by katiebugwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebugwrites/pseuds/katiebugwrites
Summary: After Marinette is akumatized, she feels disappointed in herself. Chat feels responsible for ruining her life after breaking her miraculous. How do things turn out for them in the end?Btw I had no idea where to lead this fic so ya read the first part It All Started With Rumors





	

The AfterMath

2 weeks after Marinette was Soul Breaker  
2 weeks after Marinette revealed herself  
2 weeks without Ladybug  
It was all over the news, newspapers, and blogs. 'Where is Ladybug?' Is the only thing they all have in common. Theories vary from she went on a vacation to she was caught in a freak accident. Only 3 people knew what really happened...

Marinette's POV  
"Papa, I'm not hungry right now..."  
I said as my papa brought some croissants up to my room.   
"Please Marinette-" he only called her that when he was worried-"You haven't eaten in days, I don't want you starve!" He said with a forced laugh.   
"I just can't eat right now, please leave me alone."  
"promise me you'll come down for dinner?"  
"Ok ok I will BAIII" Marinette said pushing her trapdoor closed.   
Her miraculous was currently with Master Fu, being fixed. He said that it would take months to heal and even after that, poor Tikki would have to recharge. The miraculous is where Tikki holds her power, but with it broken all the power is bunched up inside her. So that means her little goddess body was using that energy. By putting the energy back in the miraculous to heal it, most of Tikki's original energy will be lost as well. And until then, only some of the people Marinette put to sleep had woken up. Including Adrien(she still didn't know Chats identity) Chloe, her teacher, and some other random people. Paris will remain in ruins until Marinette can fix what she did. The only problem being she was super depressed and disappointed and didn't feel like she had anyone to talk to. Chat was angry with her(she thought) and Alya was ignoring her(she thought) All Marinette knew was that she basically killed all of Paris when she was supposed to protect them...

Adriens POV  
Seeing Marinette in class is torture. I notice that she started sitting in the back corner. All our classmates steered clear of her. Every time Alya tried to talk to her Marinette ran away. I tried to talked to her but...  
"Marinette? Are you ok? Maybe we could go out for lunch or-"  
"No no, it's fine Adrien. You probably just don't want *sniffle* me to hurt you again. Bye"  
I was super confused at that. At first I thought she knew I was Chat. But soon after that I realized that she was drowning in depression and disappointment. Her kawmi was gone. Alya couldn't talk to her. The teachers made no effort even though everyone could tell she wasn't ok. They all were mad at her. She was known as 'The Main Suspect for Ladybugs disappearance' and he felt so bad. He was the one responsible for all this and she's taking the blame. 

All POV

Chats baton landed on Marinette's roof with a soft thud as he knocked on her door. He heard some shuffling and quiet mumbling from inside before a messy Marinette climbed up onto her balcony. Her hair was down for once, thick and wavy. She wore a long light pink sleep shirt and some shorts, a pair of polka dot slippers warming her toes.   
"Ch-Chat? Is there an -YAWNNN- akuma?"  
Marinette asked sleepily. Dark bags were under her eyes. When she was completely on the balcony, he pulled her closer into a big hug.   
"I'm so so so sorry My Lady. None of this is your fault yet you are taking all the blame. If I hadn't gotten so worked up over where Ladybug was I wouldn't have broken your earring and then you would've fixed everything"  
"No Chat. I'm sorry. I'm Ladybug for heavens sake. I'm supposed to protect Paris. But yet I knew from the start that I wasn't fit for this job. I failed you, Alya, Nino, and everybody I care about. I should be sorry."  
Marinette started to cry softly and Chat Noir started crying after her. Marinette nuzzled her face in Chats chest as he held her close by the small of her back. The sun was just setting as the two heros comforted each other on Marinette's balcony. Their crying slowly turned to sniffles and Marinette fell asleep in Chats warm arms. He carried her back into her bed and tucked her under the covers. "Sleep well Princess"  
Neither ate dinner that night. 

Adriens POV

The next morning I woke up feeling happy for once. I must've cleared things up with Marinette so maybe she will be better at school today. I was wrong. When I walked into class. The only people on time were Alya, Nino, Chloe, Ivan, and Nathanael. I sat down in my regular seat when,  
"Heyyyy Adrikins!" Chloe said in a happy peppy girly voice.   
"Hey Chlo. What is it?"  
"Well because the nerds(Nino and Alya) should sit together and you can sit with MUA"  
"No thanks Chlo, I'm sure Marinette will be here soon"  
"Ugh Fine. But I still don't understand why you don't want to sit next to meeee" Chloe finished with a huff. Today was going to be a longgg day. 

Marinette's POV

I slept better than I had in a while. I felt happier for once. But right when I walked through the school doors, Chloe was ready to greet me.   
"Maritrash come with me." Chloe said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to a secluded corner. I was early to school for once, so of course I should've expected Chloe to do something before homeroom.   
"Chloe, what now?" I asked frustratedly.  
"You-she screeched-Put me into a sleep paralysis state and PEOPLE COLORED ON MY FACE". Chloe yelled pointing to a faded but still visible mustache and beard that must've been drawn on with a sharpie.   
"Well I'm sorry but it wasn't my idea. Besides, it's not even accurate. Your just a girly girly who needs to wear makeup and use her dad to get popular"  
"EEKKKK" Chloe screeched before slapping Marinette-VERY HARD-and running of to get her homework from Sabrina. Marinette rubbed her cheek and went to the bathroom.   
'Tikki, I wish you were here' Marinette thought as she splashed some water on her face. Chloe's long acrylic nails left a cut next to her eye and a bruise near the apple of her cheek. Marinette decided to skip homeroom and go home to cover up her injury. 

Time Skip- Friday

Adriens POV

"Finallyyy, it's about time this week ends. How was Ladybug this week kid?"  
(Adrien and Plagg had been watching Marinette in case her akuma came back)  
"She still looks sad, and there is definitely something going on near her eye"  
"Why don't you check in her tonight?"  
"That sounds goo-" BANGGGG AHHH  
"Welp there goes that plan, PLAGG CLAWS OUT" I yelled before jumping out my window to find the next akuma.   
"PLEASE don't be Marinette..."

Marinette's POV

I saw the akuma coming my way. Some random person had yelled at me for 'killing' their daughter. I felt so betrayed because I knew that they had been akumatized in the past yet had no empathy for me at all. I yelled sorry but they didn't listen. Tears welled in my eyes as I walked around the corner, heading for the near by cross walk. I saw the akuma out of the corner of my eye.   
'Oh HAYL NAW' I thought in my head. I started running straight, abandoning my original route. I was stopped in my tracks by a mob in front of the Agreste Mansion. The akuma was feet away. Without looking, I bolted sideways to cross the street. Sadly, the approaching car stopped to late. 

Chats POV

I arrived on the scene in front of my house. Someone was hit by a car. No, not just someone,  
"MARINETTE" I screamed running over to her. She was lying on the ground, her leg was bleeding, probably broken. And her arm was scratched and bleeding. I fell to my knees and felt for a pulse. Good, it was still there.   
"Ch-Chat" She choked out.   
"Yes yes you're gonna be fine you're gonna be-"  
"The akuma...It was following me"  
I turned around to see the nasty bug approaching us. I lifted up my hand and  
"CATACLYSM" I yelled. The dark magic bubbled in my hand. When the akuma came over, I squashed it in my fingers. I ran over to Marinette, who was being lifted into the ambulance and asked,  
"Mind if I come?"  
"Sure but don't get in the way of our job please" a man responded politely.   
I sat watching as they cleaned Marinette's wounds the whole ride. 

All POV

When they arrived at the hospital, Marinette's parents were already there. Nino and Alya were out of town(on a friendly vacay, at least that's what Alya said) so Chat waited to sneak in after visiting hours to see her alone.   
After at least 2 hours of waiting, Chat climbed in the window when nobody was looking.   
"My Lady..." I whispered.   
"Chat...I'm sorry" she whispered back  
"Please don't be sorry My Lady. I-I love you to much for you to be sorry."  
"Chat, I think that...I love you too"  
"REALLY??!"  
"I love you like a best friend"

#friendzoned

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know the end was kinda disappointing. I had lost all thought in this fic and it was just dragging on and on. But I hoped u liked it anyway


End file.
